It rains on us all
by TylerSpikes
Summary: Itachi adopts Naruto. Orochimaru is blamed for the Uchiha massacre. WARNING: There will be graphic language, violence, lemons, limes, OC characters, and general silliness at times.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my second attempt at a story. My first attempt was what most people usually do, having some super-powered OC character come in and train Naruto. I've realized that is a newbie mistake as the story can quickly become uninteresting. So this story will be different. It won't follow the manga very closely. Though some events will still come into play, as for what they are... well that is my little secret. There will be eventual gore, lemons, sadness, violence, graphic language, limes, and overall perverseness. I am a big pervert; ask my girlfriend she'll tell you. _Though just between us, she isn't really a saint herself *perverted giggle*._ On to the story! ~

* * *

Story

"Talking"

Text 'paraphrasing/quoting' text

_'Thinking... I heart bewbs he-he.'_

**"Demon/summoning speak!"**

**_'Demon/summoning thoughts... we heart bewbs too.'_**

Disclaimer: I own only the OC characters in this story. The rest of it got my lawyers executed in an attempt to gain ownership.

* * *

The aged Hokage looked out over the city of Konoha from atop his tower. Standing steady as the winds of the storm over head caused the trees to bend and groan from the force. Despite his age, the Hokage seemed unaffected by the powerful winds. His mind working feverishly as his eyes combed the city, searching for something, anything that would hint to a sign of the child. He had already deployed ANBU to find the golden haired child, but even as they bounded from rooftop to rooftop, turned over trashcans in alleys, or reached out with their chakra to find the young one, no one seemed capable of finding the boy. He wasn't at the orphanage as he should have been, yet then again, the orphanage had said he 'ran away for no reason' months ago. The Hokage sighed in frustration at the memory, he knew they must have kicked him out or chased him off whenever the former-ANBU keeping watch over him 'dozed off'. He instantly had the man demoted to low jounin rank and banned from missions for a few weeks at hearing this.

As much as he would have loved to level the orphanage with all its employees inside it, he didn't have any evidence against them and there were still children living there that needed a home since he couldn't force families to adopt them. Suddenly he saw it just after one of the ANBU leaped from the forest floor. A small head full of golden blond hair slowly stuck out from under the stump of a large tree. From the looks of the hole the child was barely large enough to fit inside. The Hokage let out a sigh of relief as he vanished from where he stood atop his tower.

Naruto nervously looked around, hoping no one had noticed him. He had been playing in the forest and minding his own business when the storm came. The wind was too strong for his frail body to be in so he quickly took shelter inside a small hole at the base of a tree. It was warm here and there weren't any animals or bugs inside it luckily. He pressed himself away from the entrance as he saw them, the men with no faces. They were leaping around and looking for something, Naruto had seen them only a few times around the village, he didn't like them. They hid themselves at all times and could come from seemingly nowhere. On a few rare occasions Naruto had seen them take people away, never to be seen again. Naruto didn't want to end up like that, taken by the 'no-faces' to where you would never see anyone again.

Naruto didn't really have any friends or anyone willing to be around him, it seemed like they always had somewhere to go since every time he showed up, they would leave, even if he had watched them for hours and try to join them, they would always leave as if they couldn't see him. Now, the 'no-faces' were searching everywhere for something or someone. Naruto was still scared from almost being found earlier. He had frozen as he heard one land near his hiding area; it walked around from what he could hear and then left. Despite the wind, and cold air, Naruto was looking around to make sure it was really gone. It slowly began to rain, and hard. It was painful to be in so Naruto ran as quickly as he could back to his hiding area, but he was cut off by something in red and white. Naruto looked up and was relieved at seeing the old man who often came to see him, hugging around the old man's leg, happy to see someone he could actually trust.

Sarutobi smiled as Naruto hugged his leg, he frequently visited Naruto to check on him and make sure he was okay, though he convinced the council it was just to check up on Naruto's seal. He wrapped Naruto up in his arms as he looked at the child no older than 5 years. As Naruto made himself comfortable enough to doze off to sleep in the Third's arms, he took them to his office, pressing a button for his secretary.

"Have the ANBU discontinue their search for Naruto. I have him with me now."

"Hai Hokage-sama. I will do so immediately"

The Hokage looked down at Naruto before looking across the room to a small black haired boy curled up and asleep in one of the chairs. He didn't mean to leave him alone for so long but he had the boy's toys brought along to the office just in case he got bored. The young boy wasn't any older than Naruto and he had a smile on his face as he mumbled in his sleep, clutching a stuffed dinosaur to his chest with a rubber toy shuriken in one of his hands. He looked around the office noticing the boy had used his wooden building blocks to make a stand for his toy elephant on the floor near a wall. From the several toy shuriken behind the stand and the elephant on the ground he mused the boy must have been playing ninja, while pretending to be his older brother or father. Sarutobi set Naruto in a separate chair and put a blanket over both children before sitting at his desk and looking at the adoption papers, signed by a 'Uchiha Itachi' at the bottom. Sarutobi smiled at thinking of Naruto finally having a family and Sasuke having a boy his own age to play, with the old Hokage decided to simply watch over the children while waiting for Itachi to finish his mission.

_'I hope all goes well Itachi, once this is done, these two will need you, especially your brother. At least the rain and thunder will wash away the blood and drown out the screams.'_

**.........**

Itachi sighed stepping out of his home. He had just done the unthinkable, even though he had known this day would come soon, he still wished they would've chosen a different path. Looking around slowly he nodded to himself that his fire jutsu had done a good job of disposing of the bodies, he didn't need anyone getting their hands on random sharingan eyes. To everyone else, this night would mark a surprise attack by Orochimaru, they had even gone to lengths to make sure Anko would have several alibis in the rare case someone decided to try and place blame on her for aiding the despised snake sannin.

The Hokage had made sure that Itachi would still be allowed to stay inside the village and help raise and mentor his younger brother Sasuke. He had even decided to adopt Naruto Uzumaki in order to give the poor boy a home and a family that he deserved. He would have done it much sooner, but he wouldn't dare bring him here with his corrupted clan. Now was the perfect time, he could help him train along with Sasuke and hopefully the two would accept each other. Itachi shook his head as he focused back on the world around him. He vanished quickly from sight as he made his way to the Hokage tower. He had seen the occasional ANBU in the distance earlier but luckily the Uchiha grounds were far away from the rest of the town, especially the residential area. He knew the Hokage must have had them looking for Naruto, but by the time he had finished in the first house, they were gone and it was raining. As he reappeared in the Hokage's office silently, he nodded to the elder man, silently letting him know that he had completed his mission. Looking to the two sleeping boys in the office he let a smile come to his face.

_'Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, my brothers and now my only family. I hope your new brother will help ease your suffering at the loss of your family Sasuke.'_

Itachi slowly sat down on the floor and leaned against the Hokage's desk, he was tired, very tired. He had spent a lot of chakra handling his clan. They didn't really put up a fight, most of them just accepted they had been caught and resigned themselves to death. Still, having to use fire jutsu on the bodies and making sure no evidence was left behind put a heavy dent in his reserves, not to mention the emotional strain he was under after such an event. Looking at the boys sleeping across from him, his eyes eventually became too heavy for him to keep open any longer.

The Hokage just shook his head at everything. Something like this should have never happened. Not only did this lessen Konoha's military strength but it brought one of their most powerful bloodlines to near extinction. He wouldn't bother Itachi with an official report on it since he knew Itachi must have been tired. The Hokage would have to send Itachi off early in the morning to find those proficient enough to replace the Konoha Military Police Force, since the current employees were all dead. Sarutobi would've just hired from inside the village but Itachi assured him that he already had someone in mind to do the job so long as Sarutobi was willing to trust his judgment. The Hokage knew Itachi wouldn't bring just one man, even if that is how he made it sound, to replace the many dozens of Uchiha that made the original force. He would trust him and hope Itachi was right, like he always seemed to be. He smiled as he looked to the two boys as Itachi did, he was glad Naruto would finally have a real home, and Sasuke would have someone closer to his age to play with, especially since Itachi was in ANBU now, he would have very little time for Sasuke.

_'Maybe he will finally be treated as the Hero he should have been treated as his whole life.'_

He blinked as he suddenly heard three separate snores in the room, sweat dropping at the fact that he was left with the task of keeping watch over them during the night. He dreaded the paper work that would surely hit his office door in the morning, the Hokage picked up a bit as a thought hit him. Sarutobi glanced around in all directions before slowly withdrawing a small orange book from his robes, opening it and reading from a seemingly random page, his cheeks slowly reddening and an occasional giggle escaping his mouth.

_'Oh-ho, Jiraiya stay away as long as you need to, so long as your 'research' isn't interrupted and you can make another volume soon.'_

**.........**

At this thought several miles away a precariously placed bush sneezed in an onsen filled with young women, resulting in the 'bush' being beaten into the ground and tossed over a wall by several naked and furious women.

_'Kami why me?! Surely no one else has to endure anything as bad as these tortuous beatings.'_

**.........**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the land of rice, it was a silver haired teenager with glasses' turn to sneeze.

"EW, KABUTO don't sneeze on me, you are defeating the purpose!"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama. Gomen, it was sudden." Kabuto said with a slight sigh.

"Well, SCRUB HARDER. That sponge isn't going to clean me itself you know! Having skin this pale makes dirt show easily, so I'D BETTER BE FUCKING SPOTLESS! And not just in the areas people can see easily. EVERY INCH! UNDERSTAND?"

Kabuto silently nodded as he followed his master's commands, even as he internally wept at his current chore. How he wished he could be sent back to Konoha soon. At least when he was being Orochimaru's ears and eyes inside the village, he didn't have to wash him or look at him naked. Yet here he was, scrubbing in circular motions over his Master's body because something urgent' had been brought to his attention, apparently the 'urgent' ordeal that had come up was Orochimaru had killed one of Jiraiya's spies and in the process had covered himself in the man's blood.

_

* * *

_

Well, that is chapter 1 Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me know what you think thus far. Like it, hate it? If you have questions I will answer them so long as they don't reveal too much about the story. Until next time folks! ~ *sneakily pulls out an orange book before vanishing in a puff of smoke*


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, everyone. Here is chap 2 of my story. So to answer a few questions I'm sure some of you have. I moved the Uchiha massacre to an earlier date than what the manga portrays it as. So Sasuke and Naruto are both still too young to enter the academy. Which I'm assuming is around the age of 9 or 10. They're both about 7 or so now. I've flashed forward a few months since the last chapter. Also, if I mention something about attraction or anything like that, remember they're only about 10, so they won't be thinking anything like kissing or etc. Children of that age, unless they hit puberty WAY early, only see their attractions on a very close friend level. So on to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC characters that will eventually make an appearance to the story. All Naruto Characters belong to all their respective owners.

* * *

Itachi panted as he turned around another corner, a smirk gracing his facial features, he was finally starting to close in on his targets. They thought they had evaded him, but were quick to realize he wouldn't be deterred so easily. He looked at the two culprits in front of him their short statures and inexperience were finally working against them as his long legs easily made faster strides than their small short legs. He glanced to the one closer to his left, he had dark hair much like Itachi's, except for the strange hair style which reminded him of a feathered animal's posterior. The other closer to his right had spiky wild hair that was golden blond, it reminded him much of an all too familiar prominent Hokage. They were within his grasp now as he grabbed both of them by their collars despite their cries to let them go.

"You'll never take us alive!" cried the blond one.

"Yeah, we won't go along peacefully!" The raven haired culprit said in kind.

Itachi sighed at this, they always put up a fight when they had to get dressed in their nice dress clothes and visit clan heads like the Hyuugas they were about to visit. The boys had known about the soon to be meeting though and had, at some point, coated Itachi's favorite pocky in wasabi and curry powder. After discovering just that after biting into it, he was forced to rinse his mouth with heavy amounts of water and mouthwash. This had given the boys a head start as they immediately bolted from their chairs and tried to make an escape while Itachi was distracted.

"Oi, calm down both of you, I'm not going to punish you about the pocky. In fact, I applaud you for doing so well thus far, but you ARE going to put on your dress kimonos and we ARE meeting the Hyuugas for luncheon."

Both of the boys pouted and grumbled at this, while Itachi merely shook his head as he carried them back to their rooms. His first instincts were right, adopting Naruto was exactly what both of the boys needed. Sadly though, Sasuke had taken up a love for Naruto's pranks and was helping him succeed in them, while also helping Naruto with his chakra control, among many other things. Sasuke was the skill and Naruto was the mastermind, a dangerous and deadly combination. Despite all the years Naruto went untaught, he was beginning to catch on quickly. He could barely read when Itachi first adopted him, and now he was almost par with Sasuke in everything. Itachi smiled as he 'dropped' the boys into their rooms, granted he dropped them by hurling them at their beds.

"If you're not dressed and ready in 15 minutes, then I'm going to close the library and refuse to teach either of you for a week."

Itachi had to chuckle when he saw their eyes widen before rushing to their respective closets. He closed the door to give them some privacy as a Hyuuga' branch messenger arrived. Adjusting his clothes a bit to look more respectable, Itachi went to greet him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Uchiha-sama, how are you today?" The man bowed before Itachi.

"Ohayo, Hyuuga-san, I am doing fine except for a small mishap with my breakfast food." Itachi didn't personally care for all the formalities, but the Hyuuga were very strict about being formal.

"Hiashi-sama sent me to assure that the meeting does not need to be rescheduled."

"No, we will be there shortly and as scheduled, tell Hiashi not to worry."

"Very well, Farewell, Uchiha-sama." The man bowed once more before leaving.

Itachi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair; punctuality was always a big issue with Hiashi. Itachi simply shrugged as he began to walk to his own room, noting he had 7 minutes before needing to check in on Naruto and Sasuke. The boys merely thought they were going to meet with the Hyuugas as a formality, which in part was true, but Itachi and Hiashi had already spoken several times about the true agenda of this meeting. It was to introduce Hyuuga Hinata with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi had allowed Naruto to keep his last name so that when he was old enough, he wouldn't have to answer dozens of questions about how he was an Uchiha but not a wielder of the sharingan or even of the same bloodline.

Itachi dressed in his formal kimono before going to the boys' room. It was nothing too flashy, just a black kimono with blood red tiger lilies adorning it. The tips of the petals looked to turn into flames and the base of the stems became dragons. Itachi knocked lightly on the door before opening it, smirking as they were both dressed and ready for the meeting. Sasuke's kimono was much like Itachi's own, except white in color and his was adorned with black roses covered in dew drops, the stem bases became the head of a hawk.

Naruto's Kimono was a bit different though. His kimono was orangish yellow in color, with sea-blue dandelions covering it. The tips of the dandelions became spear tips while the stems turned into Fox heads. With the Hokage's permission, Itachi had told both Sasuke and Naruto the truth of the nine tailed fox. Naruto seemed to mope around for a while before Sasuke joked about saying how Naruto would need the fox if he wanted to keep up with Sasuke's sharingan. He had also recent taken to calling Naruto "fox tail". In return Naruto began calling Sasuke "duck ass". Eventually Naruto came back around and was acting normally again.

Itachi motioned for them to follow him as he led the way out of the Uchiha compound. Smiling to himself as the boys walked with a true sense of balance and prestige, however unlike the Hyuuga, they didn't give off a sense of arrogance. It was more like a sense of generousness and happiness. It took weeks of Itachi teaching them how no matter who they were, they weren't any better than anyone else, no matter the class, income, nationality, or race, they were all human beings, and that is how they would see others until proven otherwise.

They quickly made their way to the Hyuuga estate, Itachi had noticed a glare or two directed at Naruto on the way, but they were nothing big really. Just a few old fools who refused to believe the boy would or could ever change. He was the demon to them no matter what he did. Though most of the people of Konoha had changed their tune after hearing Itachi had adopted the boy. A servant came to the gates and opened them ushering Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto into the compound. Leading them to a fairly large garden with a table, that Itachi surmised was for meetings like this. The boys' took their places flanking Itachi on each corner of the table as Itachi sat at the opposite end from the head of the table. They were quickly joined by Hiashi Hyuuga and his daughter Hinata.

Hiashi looked to Itachi, before glancing to the boys at his sides, then looking to his own daughter next to him, finally looking back to Itachi.

"I am glad you were able to make it on time. Allow me to begin the introductions. I am Hiashi Hyuuga. This is my daughter, Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-hello everyone."

"I am Itachi Uchiha; this is Sasuke Uchiha, and Uzumaki Naruto, my brothers. It is a pleasure Hiashi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-sama." Sasuke gave a small bow from his knelt position.

"Hey there Hiashi-san, Hinata-chan it is nice to meet both of you." Naruto said while smiling widely.

At hearing her name used with '-chan' by the blond boy Hinata turned beet red. When she had seen the boy she could already feel herself becoming increasingly attracted to him. He seemed really friendly too, even if it wasn't proper for this type of meeting, she couldn't help herself but be attracted to every little thing he did. Hiashi took great note of his daughter's reaction to such a thing, but remembered to keep up appearance.

"Its Hyuuga-sama or Hiashi-sama until I instruct you otherwise, please try to remember that Uzumaki-san."

Naruto bowed his head a bit forgetting to remain formal as his brothers had told him to do countless times, but there was something inside him that he couldn't stop when he saw the blue haired girl and her sweet little voice. This caused a lot of confusion in Naruto since he had never been that good at impressing or befriending girls, yet here was a girl that despite how little he knew about her, he found himself wanting to know everything about her and to be friends with her.

"Hai, I am sorry Hiashi-sama."

From there things were very boring as far as everyone was concerned. Originally they planned to introduce Hinata to each boy and gauge her reaction as they had tea, but going by her reaction to Naruto at the beginning of the meeting, both Itachi and Hiashi had made up their minds. They would do what they could to assure they brought the two together, without having the papers for a forced marriage drawn up. So they just talked over politics while the boys and Hinata remained silent, drank their tea, and waited for the seemingly endless prattling of two old men come to an end, well, that is how Naruto felt anyways.

"Well Itachi-san, this has been a very productive meeting. I can assume that you will take the required steps to move things along?"

"Hai Hiashi-san, everything should go accordingly. Thank you."

The boys and Hinata were both slightly confused. It sounded like they just came to an agreement on something but from what they could remember the two of them just spoke of rumors and current events. They all shrugged it off as they bowed to each other and Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto were lead out of the compound by a Hyuuga servant.

"Well, that Naruto boy is awfully interesting isn't he Hinata?"

At the moment Hinata was currently staring off at the spot where Naruto was last. Only giving a small 'Hmm?' to her father to show any signs that she was paying attention to him. He chuckled and cleared his throat to snap her out of it.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say father?"

"It was nothing dear. Come on, how about we cook up something nice for your sister and cousin Neji."

At this Hinata smiled and walked towards the kitchen with her father. It had been a while since the two of them had cooked together.

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto smiled as they walked out of the Hyuuga estates.

"So where are we going to now Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, where are we going Onii-san?" Naruto chimed.

"Oh we still have to visit the Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Aburame families." Itachi smirked at this while the two boys' faces fell in horror at the long and most likely boring day ahead of them.

* * *

Well that is Chap 2, everyone. Please Read and Review. This chap was mostly filler, but it is here to give you an idea of how things are going for Naruto and others. Until next time dearest readers, Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to you all and welcome back. Let me state that this story is not Naruto-centric, while he is the main character, the story will not always focus on just him. I have an entire village of people that live in the same community as Naruto. Also, this will not always be a happy story where Naruto and friends succeed in the end and go on to live amazing lives. In fact, this story will often become quite dark at times. I plan to demonstrate such a thing with soon to come chapters. So I leave you all to chapter three of my story.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed while looking at his disheveled desk littered with several files and folders. He slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose in hopes to relieve the encroaching headache that he had be battling all day. Today had been absolutely horrible as far as he was concerned. His eyes finally settled on one file buried under all the other folders and papers scattered about. The file was easily recognized as the folder it came from and all of its contents were marked with a colored rim that instantly signified it as one thing: an S-rank mission form. This one paper is what started it all, a small pebble that led to a landslide of problems.

'_Why? Why did all these events have to occur in succession of each other? Some of these events wouldn't have been such a big deal, but since they all happened in a single day, its become a disaster. The day only seemed to get worse every time my door opened to another person.'_

The Third Hokage sighed as the days events rushed through his head once more.

**~*Flashback to that Morning*~**

Itachi smiled as he gathered everything he would need for the day, he finally had all the required information and files on the ones he had chosen to replace the Konoha Police Force. Finally sealing the last of the folders into a scroll, he quickly pocketed the scroll and headed for the entrance to the Uchiha Compound. Smirking slightly as he was greeted there by his brothers. It had become a tradition for them to do this, every morning, they would all walk as a family down the streets of Konoha. Whenever they would reach the Academy Itachi would leave his brothers and head down the streets to complete his own duties for the day. Today was no different, the three brothers walked down the quiet street. Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were all enjoying the perfect morning it was turning out to be. The sun was rising behind a light curtain of clouds, yet it was still bright enough outside to see everything clearly. There was a light mist from the dense fog of last night, it cooled the air and brought the smell of rain to mix with the scent of spring flowers and fresh grass. As they reached the academy Itachi turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now you two behave yourselves. You can't afford to be skipping classes or messing around since graduation exams are two days away, thanks to your previous endeavors neither of you are at the top of your class anymore, but you're not at the bottom either. Also, since I'm finishing my mission today, I will most likely be sent away on another mission. So you two will have to look out for one another during that time."

"Don't worry Nii-san, we won't skip class or do anything foolish." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, we're not gonna do anything to jeopardize our ninja careers, or our lives." Naruto said with the foxy grin he often gave.

Itachi only gave a simple 'hmm' in return to their statements as he turned and headed for the Hokage tower. He knew they were more than capable of staying out of trouble for two days, and could easily care for themselves in his absence. Itachi broke from his musings as he entered the Hokage's office and bowed while moving to one knee, waiting for the Hokage to address him.

"You can rise and speak freely Itachi, its just us here."

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama. As you have requested, I have finished the files of information on those I have personally selected to replace the Konoha Police Force. I would like for you to review it if you have the time. I believe you will find them to be very thorough and as informative as possible."

Itachi wasn't too worried about the choices he had made, he was pretty sure the Hokage would have some questions for him, but he was more prepared now than he would ever be. Itachi handed the Hokage his scroll, watching as he unsealed its contents, having four folders fall out onto the currently well organized and paper work free table. The Hokage slowly looked at each file, it seemed three of them had people's names on them while one was Itachi's personal evaluation and recommendation which he would read over later. Sarutobi decided he'd rather go over the information with Itachi right now instead of reading his notes that may or may not answer the coming questions. With this in mind, Hiruzen opened the first folder and read a few of its contents aloud as he looked through the five page report.

"Sumiyaka Ryuujin. Current ANBU level taijutsu trainer and instructor at Kokuei Dojo Center. Said to have once been challenged by recently promoted jounin Might Guy, in order to determine who was the best taijutsu fighter in Konoha. After a short 8 minute battle the winner was decided due to Might Guy being rendered unconscious. Guy has yet to re-challenge Sumiyaka, but has vowed that he will one day face him again when he believes he has become the man's superior."

The aged village leader looked through the pages a few more times to make sure that the answer to his current question wasn't in the files, finding he was correct in believing he'd have to ask Itachi directly to get the answer he sought. Looking up to Itachi, Sarutobi could tell the he was somewhat anticipating the question.

"It appears that there is no statement or notation of where this man learned his skills as a taijutsu user. Am I correct in presuming that this man has never studied at an official institution which would keep all of its students on record?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, that is correct."

"Then where, may I ask, did he become so proficient in taijutsu?"

"I asked that question myself, Hokage-sama. It seems that the man in question has spent almost his entire teenage years in life traveling abroad and learning anything someone would teach him or absorbing any information he could gain from the local library on taijutsu skills."

The Hokage nodded his head as that was very close to what he believed Itachi would tell him. Still it was hard to believe that someone could become such a master at something by simply learning from anyone who was willing to teach or reading when there wasn't someone willing to teach. The Third Hokage shook his head and moved on to the next file in line, once again doing as before and reading some of its contents aloud as he looked through the pages.

"Senbotsu Kokuei. Current ANBU level kenjutsu teacher, and owner of Kokuei Dojo Center. Once complimented by Gekko Hayate, when he said 'My knowledge of the sword is but a plateau compared to the gigantic mountain of knowledge that Senbotsu has.' He also has the fierce loyalty of all the employees at his Dojo."

The Hokage once again looked to Itachi as he had to ask questions that were failed to be revealed in the report itself.

"So, I believe I can safely say that this man has also remained completely off the record of official tutoring institutes as there are none listed."

"Yes and no, Hokage-sama. While it is off the record, I have a very good source that has told me that he was once General over the Samurai forces of the Land of Iron before coming to Konoha."

At this statement the Hokage's eyes widened slightly. If this man was strong enough to be put in charge over the entire Samurai forces in the Land of Iron then he was certainly someone worth having on your side if things should go bad. Sarutobi set the folder aside and opened the last one, noticing it was a little heavier than the previous two, opening the folder expecting much of the same, he only got two pages into the folder before looking to Itachi.

"This man has a very large criminal background Itachi, are you sure you still want to recommend him as one of Konoha's Police Force."

"Yes Hokage-sama, please read the entire report, I will do what I can to help settle your mind if you wish me to."

The Third Hokage nodded a bit as he began to read aloud as he did with the previous two folders.

"Waikyoku Muzan. Current ANBU level seal maker and last employee at Kokuei Dojo Center. Under house arrest to not leave the Dojo after his most recent offense of attacking and hospitalizing three jounin level shinobi while in the red light district. Stating that they attacked him first when he bought out their 'entertainment' for the evening, but due to the three opposing statements from the jounin, was found guilty of assaulting fellow citizens of Konoha. Also, he carries eternal unquestioning loyalty to Senbotsu Kokuei."

The Hokage didn't even bother to ask where the man had learned to use his skills, due to the man's violent nature he was often detained all over the shinobi nations since the young age of twelve. Sarutobi knew that if he was instructed by Senbotsu, then the man would behave himself.

"Very well Itachi, I approve of these candidates. You are to bring them here to me so I may brief them, afterward I will consider your mission a complete success."

Itachi smiled at this and was well prepared, opening the door and simply shouting down the hall for someone to come up, three men went up the stairs and entered the Hokage's office. The first man stood only about 5'10" with a lean and athletic body obviously built for speed and not power. His hair was platinum blond much like the Yamanaka clan but seemed to defy gravity and it had a bright sheen to it. He didn't appear to much older than his early twenties. He wore a short sleeved jacket that had red flames coming from the bottom and the sleeves the rest of the jacket was sea blue in color. Underneath that he wore a mesh shinobi shirt but nothing else, exposing his chest and abdomen as he left the jacket open. It was obvious the man must have spent years perfecting his body as he was skinny yet covered in lean muscles at the same time. Not bulky muscles, but ones that showed well cause of his small frame. He wore cargo pants that had black flames around the legs that went up along the side of his pants. He also had a pair of black gloves with studded knuckles and a dragon symbol in the center. Sarutobi recognized this one as Sumiyaka Ryuujin from his picture in the file. He smiled at the Hokage with a toothy grin that showed all of his teeth, much like one that Naruto would give but a little different. The man's bright blue eyes locked with the Hokage's for a moment before looking around the room.

The man after him stood a little shorter being about 5'9" in height, his body was much different from the previous as he was bulging with muscles over every inch of him. To the untrained eye he wouldn't look all too different from your average work out crazed person, but Sarutobi knew different, he could tell that the man's muscles were best used in close range and over powering fighting method. His hair was dark brown with blood red highlights throughout, it was slightly unkempt and had a wild look to it. The man looked to be about in his late twenties but no older. He was wearing a deep red, form-fitting, long sleeved shirt with a picture of a laughing, blood-coated clown on it. He wore simple black cargo pants, and a belt with multiple kunai holsters along it. The man's face was slightly pale but there was an obvious tan that used to be there, probably lost from lack of exposure to light. The man's eyes were hazel with speckles of red in them. Hiruzen deemed that this man was Waikyoku Muzan.

The last man was obviously Senbotsu Kokuei. He stood the tallest of the three at 6 foot even. His build was different from the other two as he obviously had strong muscles but not like Waikyoku's. His muscle build seem to be somewhere between the previous two, meant for speed and strength instead of one over the other. Wearing a large black overcoat much like the one Ibiki wears. A plain black t-shirt underneath. Over his right shoulder Sarutobi could tell the man had a katana sword strapped diagonally across his back, he noticed an identical sword strapped to the mans left hip. He wore simple black cargo pants, and customized black combat boots. He looked to the man's face and saw he was slightly tanned, short cut black hair, and finally his eyes which had two rings of color instead of the usual one: the inner ring was red that slowly faded into an outer ring of deep purple.

"Alright, you three have been called here to reform the Konoha Police Force. Any objections to this?"

They remained silent and unmoving.

"Good. Now, it says in your files that you each have a custom made mask like our own ANBU masks. Put them on please."

They each nodded and slipped on their masks. Sumiyaka's mask was that of a dragon's, with smoke coming from its nostrils and burning red eyes. Waikyoku's mask looked more like a demon than anything. It had horns designed on the top of it and black eye slits along with a huge sharp toothed smile that took up most of the mask. Senbotsu's mask was a little different in that instead of an animal's face it had a kanji written on it that read 'Shadow'. The Hokage nodded happily in acceptance of their masks, they would help identify them and keep their identities secret from the public.

"Good. From now on you are the Konoha Police Force. You start immediately. Do what you need with your Dojo, then go to the address on this folder. When you reach your destination you may open the folder and read the details that will detail your jobs. Your incomes will be equal to an ongoing A-rank mission. You'll be payed once a month. You're dismissed."

Hiruzen handed them a folder with the address to the Police Compound on it and waited for them to leave. Smiling, he signed a form that said Itachi had completed the S-rank mission.

"Well done Itachi, sadly I'm sure you know that by now I have another mission that requires your attention."

"Yes, I suspected as much, Hokage-sama."

The Third Hokage nodded before reaching into a file and handed it to Itachi for him to look over.

"It's an A ranked mission and will require several months of spy work and eventual tactful assassination. I expect nothing but the best of you. Dismissed."

With that Itachi left for home to gather what he needed as Sarutobi looked out his window onto the village below.

_'I've just sent my best shinobi out on a highly dangerous mission, with no possible contact until the job is done. Leaving two boys alone for at least half a year. I also just gave three highly recommended strangers access to hundreds of classified files. Ugh, I think I have a headache__ coming on.'_

Little did Sarutobi know, this was only the beginning of his day's problems.

* * *

Hooray, chap done! Let me know what you think. First cliffhanger of the series. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Yo everyone. Well here is the continuation of what was going on from the last story. Yay!~

* * *

Naruto groaned groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt sore all over and very out of things almost as if he had passed out from training all night with Sasuke and Itachi again. Naruto soon realized that wasn't the case though as he tried to move his hands to rub his eyes to help them adjust only to find that he couldn't. Naruto's eyes shot open as he quickly looked around, trying desperately to make some sort of sense out of what was going on.

_'What the? Whats going on here?! Okay, okay, calm down man. Now lets see, I'm chained by my wrists and ankles to an x-shaped rack. I'm in a candle lit room and there are several, um, devices for either healing or torturing someone. Sasuke looks like he is still passed out, he is chained to a large, and very sturdy looking, wooden table. We're both naked and I can make out a few sound suppressing seals placed all over the room. Shit. So we're either in a LOT of trouble, or that weird snake lady Itachi introduced us to found out about our prank and isn't very happy with us.'_

Naruto froze in his musings as he could hear a door open, light poured onto a stair case as two cloaked bodies came down the staircase, one in red and another in dark blue, closing the door behind them. Naruto tried hard to pretend he was still passed out as he listened to their voices. Hoping to recognize them from somewhere or that maybe they'd be stupid enough to reveal their identities by accident. The one in red went to stand near Naruto looking him over, while the blue one sat in a chair lazily near the table Sasuke was on.

"So they're both still out of it huh?"

"Yeah, they haven't moved for a long while."

"Ugh, I know its part of our job, but do we have to look at them both naked?"

Naruto noticed a girlish giggle come from the one in blue. So one was definitely a woman, and from what he could tell, the other one was a woman as well, but she seemed more like a tomboy with her attitude.

"Oh don't be such a girl. Besides, its not so bad."

"Pfft, easy for you to say. You're handling the Uchiha who is fairly normal for his age. I have to handle the monster! I mean I heard he'd have certain perks for containing the fox, but I've known full grown men who aren't this endowed yet."

This only caused a fit of laughter from the blue cloaked woman. Naruto grumbled inwardly. He knew he was bigger than other kids his age, Sasuke practically freaked out when he accidentally saw Naruto naked one time. Itachi just told Naruto he was maturing early and it was completely normal. The blue cloaked woman finally stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Oh come on. Its not like its huge or anything. It just looks bigger on a boy his size. I mean, if you saw that thing on a full grown man it'd look really small."

"Hmm, true. I mean, my last boyfriend was easily several inches bigger than this, but this sapling still has years ahead of him before he finishes growing in general."

_'Oh great, it wasn't enough that they had to embarrass me about my, um... little Naruto, but now they're insulting my height while they're at it.' _

**...........**

The three newly appointed Konoha Police Enforcers looked at the building that stood in disrepair before them. The one in the middle of the other two sighed lightly, knowing there would be a large amount of work for them to do already. From behind his mask with the kanji for shadow on it he scrunched his face slightly at the weird feeling he was getting in his stomach. Turning to the one in dragon mask he finally decided to get things started.

"Sumiyaka, I want you to sweep the city. Map it out and make sure you make special note of any place that shinobi may favor, especially the higher ranking shinobi. Mingle and be sure to use your people skills to get us a few rumors."

"Hai, Senbotsu-sama. I'll get started on it right away."

The two other men watched as Sumiyaka, bounded from building to building, humming loudly and happily to himself; Senbotsu turned to his other partner.

"Waikyoku, I want you to do everything you can to investigate heavily about the Uchiha massacre. I want to find out what really happened."

"You don't believe Orochimaru killed them all sir?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I want to find out what really happened. If that is truly what really happened, then we shouldn't get anything to point us in another direction. Any information you get that could point us to something else we'll instantly follow up on. If all we keep hitting are dead-ends then that means only one of two things: either they're just rumors started by people for gossip's sake and Orochimaru actually killed them, or..."

"There is a big cover up operation that is anchored high in the chain of command. Will we be reporting this directly to Hokage-sama himself?"

"Hm, no, I don't think there is any need to worry him about this. If we're wrong then we'll cover all expenses with our own income rather than take it from the city's pocket."

"I see. So what will you be doing sir? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I'm going to go through this building with a fine toothed comb and go over every file, room, jail cell, and hopefully hidden rooms. I don't want anything in this building to be kept secret from us."

Waikyoku nodded before walking towards the red-light district. People drunk on sex and sake talked easier than sober ones. It was only mid-afternoon, but he was hoping he'd catch someone stumbling about from a night of heavy drinking.

**.............**

Sumiyaka smiled as he stopped on top of a large building, slowly and carefully panning to his right. Sumiyaka had an amazing photographic memory, to the point where even if he just glanced at something, it was burned into his memory forever,added to the fact that Sumiyaka was used to moving and tracking at blinding speeds, he had been compared to having sharingan-like eyes. He also excelled at drawing, graphing, and other forms of artistic talents. So he was perfect for such a mission.

First he would map out the city from an above view, then he would begin exploring inside as many places as he could. He'd have to make a stop by the library and go through the blueprints of every building within the city walls, but it would be worth it when they would have an actual 3-D model inside the Police Compound that not only mapped out the city itself, but all emergency tunnels under the city. After all that he'd mingle with people and get all the recent gossip and rumors. Sadly he was the most social out of his trio. Sumiyaka stopped and landed nearby the Konoha Academy, he knew the school had let out about 20 minutes ago so he wouldn't draw too much attention.

_'Hm, so this is where our future comes to nurture themselves and learn what it means to live in a true world of shinobi. I'll have to make a note to Senbotsu that we should infiltrate this place as well. I know Konoha is renowned for their shinobi skills, but as far as numbers are concerned, we're lacking severely. A better teaching system would ensure more Genin teams, which would give us a stronger ninja force in general.'_

He was forced from his thoughts as something bumped into his legs behind him. He blinked behind his mask and turned around, looking down on a small girl with blue hair, she seemed like she was crying heavily. At first she just stared up at him, slightly lost on what to do or say before jumping up and tugging on his sleeve.

"Qu-quickly ANBU-sama. Y-you have to h-help th-them!"

"Help who? Also, you can call me Sumiyaka, or Sumi-san. And who are you?"

"I-I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. You have to help Naruto-kun and his brother Sasuke-san, Sumi-san! These p-people t-t-took them!"

"What?! Quick, show me where you last saw them."

Sumiyaka followed Hinata as she dragged him towards where she had seen the cloaked figures abduct Naruto and Sasuke. She wanted to talk to Naruto since the graduation exam was tomorrow and she thought he might be nervous about it. Sumiyaka himself was at first happy to meet the young girl. Sumi himself adored children, it was a shame he hadn't convinced any women to bear a few for him. Though, as soon as he heard her mention people being abducted he had to put his emotions aside and find out exactly what was going on here.

**.............**

Waikyoku sighed as he walked the streets of the red-light district. The sun was just barely starting to set and people were starting to fill the area. Which was exactly the problem. There were so many perverts and freaks walking the streets around him looking to get a woman/man for some company, hoping to drown themselves in booze, or to get their hands on a few side-walk medications to help make everything in their life a little easier to handle, that he couldn't really just pull someone aside and hope nobody would notice. He'd have to play this carefully and do a little sleuthing, though he personally wished he didn't have to. It wasn't exactly his forte, but considering where he was, he didn't think too many people would mind his distant mannerisms. They'd just mistake it as him playing hard-to-get.

Waikyoku walked into the alley ways heading towards the edges of the red light district, hoping to make things easier on himself by running across a drunk trying to stumble home after being kicked out of a bar. Instead he was quirking his eyebrow as he saw a woman in a dark green cloak walking from alley-way to alley-way. Slowly making her way along the streets, but Waikyoku could tell she was moving with purpose. Quickly following, but making sure to stay at least a block behind the woman, so as not to alert her to his presence.

_'Where are you going? You're heading out of the red light district and into a seedy housing section. Why the shadow walking though? Are you seeing if someone is trying to follow you? Too bad for you I'm an expert in chakra sensing and tracking, I could follow you from nearly a mile away once I've gotten a lock on your chakra.'_

Waikyoku decided to fall back and move in a separate direction as the streets started having less and less people on them, the woman finally seemed to be satisfied that she wasn't being followed as she circled the same block twice before going into a run down home. Waikyoku stared at the house from the shadows of an alley. Glancing to his side as he saw Sumiyaka with a young girl heading towards his direction, he quickly signaled them into the darkness of the alley to avoid detection.

"What are you doing here Sumiyaka?"

"This girl says her friends were abducted and taken into that house. What are you doing here?"

"I was following someone from the red light district. The house is sealed up pretty tight and there must be secrecy seals all over the inside cause I can't sense a drop of chakra coming from inside it. Even a civilian would leave a chakra trace if they were inside."

"I see, so what do you think we should do? Should we get the Hokage?"

"We don't know how long it would take to get him here or how long it would take to find him. You stay here and guard this little girl, I'll go inside and get her friends."

"I'm the faster one, I should go."

"True, but my fighting style is better suited for close range attacks. Your fighting style needs space, I'm about to go into an unknown area, and fight someone with unknown skills. Besides, you handle kids better than I do."

Sumiyaka could only nod as he held Hinata close to him while Waikyoku walked towards the home.

**...............**

Naruto gasped and shuddered as they threw a second bucket of cold water onto him. Sasuke was awake by now but they had gagged him since all he was doing was screaming himself hoarse. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had blown his 'sleeping' act when the red cloaked woman slapped his thigh lightly and he jerked away from it. After being caught, the woman decided to 'help' keep him awake by melting ice into a bucket and then tossing the freezing water onto Naruto.

"Are you awake now? You're not sleepy any more? If you want you can pretend to sleep again and I'll splash you with a third bucket of ice water."

"N-no... I'm f-f-fine."

Naruto shivered uncontrollably against the rack, even as the woman very roughly dried his body with a towel. He knew whatever they wanted from him, they weren't ready to hurt him physically for it yet, or at least let him die from hypothermia. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the door to upstairs open, looking up to see another cloaked woman come down. Speaking to the other two.

"I see they're all prepared. Does everyone remember their roles?"

"Yep. I'm to study the seal on the freak and then torture him to find out his breaking points, but I can't kill him."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear at this. He hadn't done anything to deserve such a thing. Would people really go to such lengths just to find out what the demon inside him was capable of doing?

"Yeah, and my job is to gain seed from the Uchiha. Sadly I don't think he has grown enough yet for me to fit him inside me without it slipping out constantly. It would all just spill out and it would be a waste of time. So I'll just have to get a few cups of the stuff and keep it safe till we get back."

This statement made Sasuke squirm and writhe on the table in an attempt to argue or break free, but they seemed to ignore him completely as the one in the green cloak spoke again.

"Exactly. I am to dispose of the bodies. Now since the Uchiha doesn't have his sharingan yet, taking his eyes would be pointless, but, we could still hurt Konoha's pride by ruining them completely."

Naruto thought this woman was completely demented as she held up a hand covered in what looked to be electricity. Naruto started to scream and yell before a solid punch to his gut took his breath away, the woman in red smirked as she pressed his lips together and began applying a heavy amount of superglue.

"This ought to keep you quiet. Now shut up. You will get your fun later."

Naruto made muffled screams and tried to jerk himself free from his bindings as the woman slowly lowered her hand down over Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke thrashed and rolled his head to avoid contact from the hand, he knew nothing would work, but he wasn't about to give up his eye sight and possible ninja career just like that. Suddenly Sasuke's world went black and all he could feel or sense was pain in his eyes. The woman in green smiled as she pressed her fingers over his eyes and seared every possible nerve ending inside his eyes, enjoying the screams and cries coming from the boy, she could smell burnt flesh as his eyelids began to fuse together. She removed her hand and stared happily down at her handiwork. Sasuke was groaning by now since his voice was little more than a whisper, rolling his head side to side, his eyes had been fried inside his skull and it looked like someone melted his eyes together. Naruto cried hard at the sight of his brother, he knew it was Sasuke's life long dream to grow up and bring honor to the Uchiha name. That would be hundreds of times harder now that he had no sight at all, and could never access his sharingan.

"Now, get started on the demon. Study that seal as best you can, what you do with him is none of my concern, but make sure you've gotten all the information you need by the end of the week, since that is when we're leaving. You, start getting this boy's seed. We'll need it if we want to breed some Uchiha."

Sasuke had gone limp as he wish he could pass out and be away from it all, sadly his pain was keeping him awake for every second. Naruto wept for Sasuke, wishing it had been him instead, but he would soon get his own punishment. The women eagerly moved to their victims before jerking their heads up as the door to the stairway crashed open.

"Evening, hope I'm not interrupting anything important. Sorry about the door, but it was being pretty resistant. You're all under arrest, come along peacefully and you will survive this night."

All the women reacted quickly, the one in green stood closest to Waikyoku with electricity coating her hands, the woman in blue stood a few feet away from her with a katana at the ready, the last of the three simply put a kunai to Naruto's throat and stood so Naruto was at her side and she could easily watch everything from where she was. Waikyoku looked around carefully from his position at the base of the staircase. Naruto's mind was working on overload as suddenly everyone rushed into action. To him, it all happened incredibly fast, he barely saw any of them move before it was over.

First the women in green and blue rushed towards Waikyoku. The first quickly swiped her hands at him in hopes of cutting and cauterizing a wound on him, while the second was following her closely, katana at the ready. Waikyoku reacted in almost perfect fluidity, somersaulting over the first woman, pushing her with one hand and sending her tumbling into a wall, while pulling a kunai from one of his holsters in mid-air with his other hand, landing and immediately crouching down to avoid being beheaded by the katana from the blue cloaked woman, he stood and drove the kunai in his hand into the underside of the jaw of the woman, hitting her hard enough to lift her body into the air.

Using his position to his advantage, while the woman was lifting into the air from the force of impact from his kunai thrust, he drew another kunai from his holster and flicked it to the woman standing beside Naruto with his free hand. Before she could even realize she was in danger the kunai embed itself between her eyes, causing her to go limp and collapse into the wall behind her. By now the blue woman was descending to the ground, Waikyoku instantly turned to the woman in the green as she was rushing towards him again, swinging with her right hand, Waikyoku grabbed her by her forearm, having to do the same with her other arm as she tried to strike him with it as well. Waikyoku quickly used some chakra in his hands to snap her elbows so the bone was sticking out through the skin, then quickly delivering a hard kick to her chest he sent her tumbling into a wall once more, groaning and flailing in pain.

"Sorry, but I needed one of you alive for interrogation purposes."

Waikyoku began carefully releasing Naruto and Sasuke. Sighing a bit as he saw he had come a little too late for the latter of the two. He managed to find their pants and shirts, helping them get dressed, by the time he got outside Sumiyaka had a few ANBU on site and waiting. Apparently the Hokage had just arrived as well since Sumiyaka was informing him of the situation. The medics carefully took both the boys and began rushing them to the hospital. While Hinata's father had been by earlier and already picked her up.

"There is one woman inside who needs medical attention, she is also involved on the kidnapping and assault of the boys."

The medics only nodded as they proceeded into the house. One of them staying and starting to tend to the slight burn marks on Waikyoku's arms from stopping the last woman. The Hokage and Sumiyaka approaching him.

"I am forever grateful for what you did here today. I believe this moment has officially solidified my trust in you, and your team."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I just wish we had gotten here sooner. Sumiyaka, who was the girl from earlier, where is she?"

"Oh, Miss Hinata Hyuuga. She had seen the boys being abducted. Her father came and got her just a little while ago. I was lucky enough a strange scarecrow looking man with silver hair happened by on his way to the book store and asked what was going on. I sent him to get help, and that is why everyone is here."

"I see. Well we must be getting back to work now. Hokage-sama."

Both the men bowed to Sarutobi before leaving. The Third Hokage only shook his head at everything. Almost wishing he had never taken on this job.

_First day Itachi is gone, and I let his little brother get blinded for life. It will be a miracle if he passes the exams tomorrow. He'll need months of training to learn how to be an effective ninja without his eyes. Oh how could this day get any worse._

**..............**

Senbotsu grimaced at what he found underneath the Police Compound. He had stumbled upon a large room with dozens of schematics and plans, all pertaining to over throwing the Hokage only a week after the Uchiha Massacre had occurred. Looking through hundreds of pages of notes spread all over the place.

_Lets see ... meetings with Danzo proved unsuccessful .... almost all members recruited .... Uchiha Itachi made ANBU ... Itachi too loyal to village to be involved .... Itachi being distant and suspicious .... Uchiha Itachi will need to be carefully removed .... what the hell is all this shit? This is definitely more than just coincidence._

Senbotsu closed the notes as he left the hidden room, closing it back behind him. Determined to get more information on just what this could all point to and what it meant about the Uchiha clan Massacre.

* * *

Well, that is it everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, more investigating by Senbotsu, Sumiyaka, and Waikyoku. What if they discover the truth? How will Sasuke and Naruto do on their final Exam? How will Itachi react when he finds out? Can Sasuke continue his Ninja career blind?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Poll is closed and votes tallied. It seems the larger number of voters wish for Sasuke to remain blind. I am rather pleased with the way the poll turned out since this is the direction I wanted to head down originally. For those of you who wanted Naruto to sign a contract with Kyuubi, don't worry too much, I have plans for something later down the road. I feel I should also mention that this chapter is mostly focused on Senbotsu and his team discovering more about the Uchiha massacre. I know most of you don't care about what my OC characters are doing but its important to the story line right now. Now on to the story!

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he looked into the hospital room from his place in the hall. He had come to check on the two boys but stopped from entering the room when he saw that Naruto was already sitting beside Sasuke's bed speaking to him. He had already heard several reports from doctors and nurses that as soon as they had safely removed the superglue from his lips, the boy absolutely refused to do anything other than be at his brother's side. Eventually they finally just gave in and allowed the boy to see his brother since he was starting to wreck expensive equipment and they already knew that trying to sedate him would just get someone hurt. The Third Hokage listened closely from his position at the door as Naruto was speaking to Sasuke's still form.

"Hey, Sasuke. Th-the doctors say that you should be capable of m-moving in a few hours. They weren't able to repair your eyes though, it s-seems that ... y-you've lost any chance of ever being able to see again."

Naruto clutched Sasuke's hand tightly, feeling his brother squeeze back just as hard. Naruto was trying and failing miserably not to cry, tears streamed down his face as he looked to his brother's bandaged eyes. The edges of the bandages were slightly damp as Sasuke was crying as well. All his hopes and dreams were crushed in a single day.

"D-don't you w-worry though Sasuke ... we're g-going to beat this. I swear to you, I'll find a way for you to bring honor to the Uchiha name still. Y-you'll be better th-than any U-Uchiha before y-you."

Sarutobi quietly closed the door as Naruto's head fell onto the bed and began openly sobbing for his brother. He blinked and wiped the tears from his eyes as he saw a downhearted Iruka walking towards him. He cleared his throat to get the man's attention and to make sure he wasn't caught crying.

"Iruka, what brings you here at this hour? Shouldn't you be preparing for your student's final exams later today?"

Iruka was brought out of his dazed state and was a bit startled to see the Hokage was in front of him. He had come here to wish the boys well.

"Oh, Hokage-sama, um sorry. I just came to see how the boys are holding up. Also, I've been meaning to ask you if I can suspend the graduation exam for about a month. If students are being abducted from the school grounds then we need better security ... and it would also give Sasuke a chance to adapt without his eyes."

The Hokage smiled at this, he was actually planning on stopping by and speaking to Iruka about doing exactly just that.

"I agree totally Iruka, in fact I was just about to stop by and tell you the very same thing. I've already had notes sent out to other parents."

For the first time today both Iruka and the Hokage smiled at the thoughts that this gap in time would give Sasuke and Naruto more time to prepare for the graduation exam. The Hokage gave Iruka a short bow, which he returned, before heading down the halls to check on how Ibiki was coming with his interrogation. Iruka went into the boys' room to tell them the good news, while wondering if he could get some instruction booklets for Sasuke.

...

Senbotsu blinked at the scene before him, apparently Sumiyaka had completed his job of surveying the town as he was now putting the finishing touches on a scale 3D model he had built during the night. Senbotsu slowly walked around the model, noticing that it was formed from several pieces and could easily be deconstructed if the need ever arises for such a thing.

"This is very good Sumiyaka, I expected nothing less."

"Thank you very much Senbotsu-sama. I believe it will help us greatly in policing the city. As soon as I finish here I plan to speak with several people and hopefully make several friends."

Senbotsu nodded and could tell that Sumiyaka was excited about his mission. He loved interacting with people and learning new things.

"I suggest that you wear your mask as little as possible Sumiyaka, it will help inspire trust into others if they can see your face."

Sumiyaka nodded quickly and removed the mask, attaching it to one of his belt loops. He had a wide smile on his face as he looked over the model, everything down to the last detail was in place, even the tunnels in the Hokage monument were added in. The fact that 'Senbotsu-sama' had praised him as well only boosted his confidence. Deciding that nothing else could be done here he started heading for the door. Stopping only for a moment as he bowed slightly to Senbotsu and then left. Senbotsu bowed in return before going to the section of the model that displayed the Uchiha District. Looking it over closely and towards the closest neighboring buildings.

_'I wonder how things are going with Waikyoku. He never returned last night which means he may have found a promising lead.'_

Senbotsu sighed after studying the model for several minutes and went back to going over all the files that were currently held within the compound.

Waikyoku groaned slightly as he awoke in a large plush bed, sitting up he glanced around the room, noting the several bottles of sake and the women who lay next to him in the bed. He shook his head slightly as he started getting dressed, reattaching his mask as he did so. Slowly going over everything that had occurred last night after the incident with the two boys.

**~Flashback**~

Waikyoku and Sumiyaka parted ways shortly after leaving the Hokage, Sumiyaka left to map out more of the city while Waikyoku himself had decided to return to the red-light district. Slowly walking the streets as he tried to decide on his next actions, it was too late to interrogate a sober/hungover person now, most people were either drunk or heading into the nearest brothel. After reaching the heart of the red-light district, he noticed that one of the brothel's were for shinobi only, deciding that this was the best place to get any form of information he headed in. Looking around the room he noticed it was a very well kept place, the lobby seemed more like a bar than anything. Several shinobi were seated at tables and booths, laughing and talking loudly, occasionally calling over a waitress or waiter to serve their table, he had also noticed a set of stairs that had people going in together or coming out alone. He seated himself at the bar and waited as the bartender came down.

"You want something to drink friend, or is there something else you'd like?"

"Hmm, I may be interested in something. You get lots of return customers here?"

"Shit! All the time. Hell this is practically the best hangout in town for all the shinobi of Konoha. Even Genin teams come in here to celebrate occasionally."

"I see. Perhaps you can tell me then which of your girls brings in the best income?"

The bartender seemed to harden slightly at Waikyoku's question.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't give out information on my girls too often."

Waikyoku only smirked as he slid a hand out with a small bag loaded with cash.

"Oh I'm sure you can divulge a little information, what harm is it to point out your three best workers?"

The bartender leaned forwards as he quickly pocketed the money bag.

"Well I don't see why not. Zengi, Iroke, and Seiteki are my top three girls."

"Perfect, I'll buy them and a case of your best Sake bottles for the night."

The bartender laughed lightly and shook his head at the man.

"Bud, I don't think you understand how much money that will cost you."

"I'll give you 516,000 ryo if you put us in a room as soon as possible." (A.N. That is roughly equal to $60,000 US. Or a Mid-A rank mission. )

At this the bartender eyes' nearly came out of his head when Waikyoku showed him he could more than back up his claim, that would be enough for the man to rent out the whole brothel for a night, not to mention just three girls and a case of high quality sake.

"D-deal, in a few minutes take the elevator to the top floor, and head into room 221. The girls and Sake will be waiting."

Waikyoku smiled as he waited while the Bartender rushed around grabbing people and shouting orders at them before stuffing three girls and a case filled with sake bottles into an elevator. Slowly standing and leaving his payment at the bar before heading to the same elevator he pushed the button and waited for it to come down, stepping inside and going to the top floor quickly. He easily found his room and stepped inside, locking it behind him as three girls eyed him up and down each of them laying on a giant plush bed with a bottle of sake in their hands.

_'I love doing my job.'_

**~Flashback ends~**

After he had got the women drunk enough he had learned that there was one man who would occasionally tell people he had seen some of the Uchiha massacre, he had even told some people that it wasn't Orochimaru, but he was always escorted away by ANBU whenever he got that far into his rantings. According to the girls he had only done this a few times and hasn't spoken a word since the last time he was escorted away. Waikyoku smirked at the bed filled with 3 naked women as he had finally managed to get dressed. He decided to leave quietly instead of disturbing them. Slowly exiting out of the building on his way to find something to eat and report his findings to Senbotsu.

...

Sumiyaka was very thrilled about his assignment in all. First he was tasked with practically touring the entire town, done. Then creating a 3D scale model of said town, done. Now he is tasked with greeting and befriending most of everyone within the town. He waved and smiled at every person he saw, often engaging in random conversations with people who were willing to take time out of their day to do such a thing. As he rounded a corner he noticed Umino Iruka, who seemed to be deep in though as he walked down the street.

'_Well no time like the present to introduce myself. After all, maybe I can make my first friend in the shinobi ranks here._'

Iruka was slightly depressed after visiting the boys' room. They were a little happy to hear that they had an extension of time until the Genin graduation exam, but it wasn't enough to completely pull them from their shock and depression. He couldn't really blame them too much, the those two boys were practically inseparable every time he saw them, and now one of them was destined to be blind forever. Iruka was startled from his musings however when he heard a typically over joyous and friendly voice speaking to him.

"Something wrong Umino-san?"

Iruka turned to the voice and blinked a few times at this man. He dressed a little radically, not to mention his platinum blond hair that stood up on end, it made him think this is what son between Kakashi and a Yamanaka would look like.

"Huh? I'm sorry have we met before?"

"Oh no we haven't met before now. I'm Sumiyaka Ryuujin, I'm one of the few members filling a position of the recently deceased Konoha Police. It is a pleasure to meet you Umino-san."

"Ah, Ryuujin-san, it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"No reason to be so formal with me Umino-san. You may simply call me Sumiyaka or Sumi, if you prefer."

"Very well, Sumi. You may call me Iruka, if you'd like. I was just heading into a local hang out that always manages to cheer me up, would you mind joining me?"

"I would be honored Iruka-san."

Iruka smiled as he walked and talked with Sumiyaka. As far as he could tell the man was very kind and respectful, he also seemed to enjoy talking, quite a lot actually. Iruka was walking them to what had to be the number one hang out for shinobi outside the red-light district. The biggest Karaoke bar in Konoha. Iruka smiled as he walked inside and got a table for himself and Sumi. He was still tore up about Naruto and Sasuke, so he decided he could sing his troubles away here. No one was at the mic right now so it was the perfect time, he went onto the stage and picked a song before speaking into the mic.

"This is a song for two boys who are going through a very hard time right now. I hope they pull through and strive to become everything they dream for."

No Giving Up

Crossfade.

**So you found out today your life's not the same**

**Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but**

**When you were just getting in the groove**

**Now you're faced with something new**

**And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn**

**But you never gave up this easily before**

**So why do you choose today to give it all away**

**Well its not so bad y'all**

**Together we all fall**

**Just as long as we stand up we'll stand tall**

**We shouldn't waste another day**

**Thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say**

**I'm hittin' back y'all**

**Kickin' these four walls**

**Just as hard as I can till I can't crawl**

**I won't waste another day**

**With all these silly things**

**Swimmin' in my brain**

**There's no giving up now**

**Do you really want to give this all away**

**Can't you ever see things in a different way**

**Some days (No giving up now)**

**Such a beautiful thing to throw away**

**You should think things through**

**Over and Over again**

**All over again**

**So your scars fade away**

**You soaked up the pain**

**A better person 'cause you lived through those days**

**And now you know what it's like to prove**

**You can overcome anything that gets to you**

**Well its' alright**

**We're sayin' our goodbyes**

**To the past and everything that ain't right**

**We won't waste another day**

**With all these silly things in our way**

**There's no giving up now**

**Do you really want to give this all away**

**Can't you ever see things in a different way**

**Some days (No giving up now)**

**Such a beautiful thing to throw away**

**You should think things through**

**Before you give it up now**

**I know we have given**

**All that we can give**

**When there's nothing to lean on**

**Well I remember this**

**All we make of this lifetime**

**Is always here within**

**And remembering that's why**

**We should never give in**

**Do you really want to give this all away**

**Can't you ever see things in a different way**

**Some days  
**

**Such a beautiful thing to throw away**

**You should think things through**

**Over and Over again**

**All over again**

**There's no giving up now**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading. Please Rate and Comment. Also if you like the story, please feel free to send it to other FanFic readers.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6 For Real

Well, here is my new chapter!~ It's even ahead of schedule. I just sat down and decided to write it this afternoon. This chapter has some lemon-ish content. Please be aware that you should only read this story if you are mature enough to read M-rated stories. You have been warned. On with the story!~

* * *

_Hinata moaned in pleasure as she bounced up and down atop of her love. She smiled looking back down at him, her "all seeing" eyes roaming all over his body. She would look from where their bodies were joined at the hip before slowly moving up, over his lean stomach and the hard abs he sported there up to his sculpted chest. She glanced at her hands that were pressed against his pectoral muscles, feeling their firmness from years of training, her hands were also helping her lean closer to him as she rode him. Her eyes finally continued their travel, up to his lips, his cheeks with his adorable whisker marks, his nose, the sides of his golden anointed head, until finally arriving at her true destination, his eyes. Hinata sighed in both pleasure and at the feeling of her insides melting. He always had this effect on her when she looked him in the eyes, they were burning with passion, love, and lust right now. Those crystal blue eyes were something that she never tired of, she could gaze into them for hours._ "Mmm, N-Naruto-kun."

_Hinata threw her head back in ecstasy she was on the verge of what was going to be yet another explosive orgasm for her, but she could feel the he was almost at his limit as well since his member was twitching so wildly inside of her. She drove herself to bounce harder and faster from her place above her lover, she was forced to let out yet another loud moan as she felt one of his hands move from her hips to cupping and massaging one of her breasts. Her mind was going fuzzy as he began to buck up into her hips each time she descended onto him. She could barely hear him as he was speaking to her between grunts of pleasure._

"H-Hinata …. I'm g-gonna … cum soon!" _He tossed his head back and moaned aloud as he was barely holding out, trying desperately not to finish before her._

"M-me .. too!" _Hinata was panting so hard she could barely speak. The noise of his bed groaning and squeaking beneath their combined weight was the only noise she could discern aside from her and __Naruto's own animalistic sounds. Finally it was all too much for Hinata, she threw her hips down hard into his as her orgasm overtook her. She threw her head back and practically screamed in pure pleasure. Her inner walls tightening around his member proved to be too much for Naruto's final ounce of resistance as he thrust into her hips and climaxed as well. Practically growling as he released all of his seed deep inside of his beautiful girlfriend._

"I love you my Hina-hime." _Naruto spoke as they finally collapsed back into the bed, his hand combing through her hair __as she laid on top of him slowly trying to steady her breathing._

"I love you too, Naru-sama." _Hinata giggled lightly as she regained her breath, she had started calling him -sama ever since she had 'innocently' suggested they do a little role playing._

* * *

Hinata's world went completely dark before she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned as she noticed that her current surroundings were not that of Naruto's room. Instead she found herself in a small tent laying in a bedroll instead of Naruto's comfortable mattress. Hinata rubbed her eyes and smiled as she looked down. _'Well at least one thing didn't change.'_ Hinata was gazing down at her current boyfriend and teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled as she snuggled into his side, listening to his heart beat as he snored softly.

Her mind slowly caught up to her as Hinata finally remembered that they were on their way back from a mission and had decided to stop for the night since it would be pointless to arrive to the village in the middle of the night when no one would be there to debrief them. Hinata glanced down to Naruto's boxers as she thought about giving her boyfriend a good morning BJ, but considering that their sensei almost always had terrible time when it came to Hinata being naughty with her love, she decided against it. Instead she just sighed and kissed him softly. "Naruto-kun, time to wake up." _'Damn sexual __dreams. That's the third one this week and every time I wake up my panties are soaked.' _

Hinata wiggled her hips slightly to confirm her suspicion and indeed she was right, her panties felt like they'd been tossed into a lake. She climbed out of their shared bedroll and changed panties as Naruto was slowly starting to wake. She smiled at him as she slipped into her pants, watching him sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes, smiling as he looked at her.

"Morning Hinata-chan. Is it time to go already?" She nodded to him and he just sighed and climbed out of their bedroll and began to dress himself. Hinata was mostly minding her own business as she dressed, that is until she noticed something about Naruto that was common to happen to him in the mornings.

"Oh no!" Naruto blinked as he pushed his head through his shirt, blinking at where Hinata was before, seeing an empty spot, then he suddenly felt something rubbing him. He blinked and looked down before sighing as his girlfriend was currently rubbing his morning erection and sneaking her hand up the leg of his boxers to cup his sac. _'I think my Hina-hime has a one track mind sometimes.'_ Not that he was complaining.

Hinata for her part was rubbing/stroking Naruto's erection through his boxers slowly while her other hand was slowly fondling his balls. "It looks so painful Naruto. I think we should handle this problem before we go anywhere today." _'Well … a little fun before heading home couldn't hurt.'_

"You two gonna sleep in all day or are we gonna head home? We can't keep the Hokage waiting after all." As if right on time, it was their sensei Hatake Kakashi. Hinata growled as she could hear the mirth in his voice. _'He knows damn well we were about to be in the middle of something. Damn it, I can't __have any fun.'_ Reluctantly Hinata slowly slid her hand down Naruto's legs and away from his privates.

Naruto sighed as Kakashi had intervened, he didn't really want Hinata to stop, but he didn't want to risk getting caught either, it was random luck (as far as Naruto was concerned) that Kakashi hadn't poked his head into the tent. Naruto looked down at Hinata's face and felt bad as she looked like a child that had a toy taken away from her. Those sad puppy eyes could get him every time, so he decided to say something to brighten her day. "Don't worry Hinata, once we report to the Hokage we'll have all day to hang out and do stuff." Although Naruto's definition of 'do stuff' differed greatly from Hinata's at the current moment, it seemed to brighten her up tremendously and she was dressing both of them so fast he could hardly keep up.

* * *

Naruto smiled happily as his team walked along the road back to Konoha. Hinata was clinging to his arm and sighing happily each time she snuggled into it. He was grateful to his brother for talking him into asking her out. She was lots of fun to be around and she really seemed to understand him a lot. She also didn't talk much like most girls who go on and on about nothing. When Hinata spoke it meant something and came from her heart or mind. If only he could figure out how she always acted so proper in front of others but once they were alone she was practically clawing at his pants. They hadn't had sex yet, but that was mostly cause Naruto didn't want to rush into any thing. Hinata didn't seem to mind too much since he was always willing to compromise one way or another.

Naruto looked back to their sensei who was currently reading from a small orange book, seemingly not paying attention to anything around him. Kakashi was lazy at first and it had taken some prodding from both Naruto and the rest of his team to get him to start being serious in training them. Unknown to Naruto, Itachi had also had a word with the cycloptic jounin that if he didn't start acting like a real sensei then he'd find himself without a certain series of books to read anymore.

Naruto finally looked to the last member of his team, his brother. Sasuke was wearing a special made hitai-ate that went down over both of his eyes but had a triangle cut in it just under the leaf symbol so it could easily fit over his nose. Sasuke had managed to pass the final exam by mastering the echo-location technique taught to him by Iruka. Sasuke's main weapon was currently his walking stick which was outfitted with hidden blades, chains, and even poisons if he chose to use them. It had taken lots of training but Sasuke was amazing in his skill with his staff now. Using simple echo-location (not enhanced by chakra) along with his staff Sasuke could 'see' everything clear as day within a ten meter radius. (About ten yards.) Sasuke was smirking slightly right now with the way Hinata was clinging to his brother, it still amused him to see his brother so nervous and happy all at the same time.

Naruto smiled as he looked forwards again, they were approaching the gates of Konoha after a mission to protect a wagon of supplies being delivered to a small farming town near the border of the Land of Fire. They had been attacked by a huge band of thieves Naruto and the others had managed to get the wagon away but Kakashi had been "captured". Naruto and his team surprised both their sensei and the bandits by attacking their base camp. Kakashi himself just sat and enjoyed the time to read since they had granted him that leisure while he was waiting to be sold for a ransom. Kakashi was sure that his students would go for help or try and sneak him out of the camp. The all out attack and destruction of the camp though was something he didn't expect. He had told them that he had decided to see how they would react in an emergency situation. They were upset with him at letting himself get caught but they shook it off as he said he couldn't be prouder of them.

As they were close to the gates Hinata moved in front of Naruto and smiled as she was glad to be home, then a smirk grew across her face. "Race you there!" Hinata had come to a complete stop and ground her rear into Naruto's crotch before taking off saying "Bet you can't catch me!" Naruto growled and headed off after her. Sasuke and Kakashi chuckled before simply walking to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Waikyoku smirked from behind his mask as he looked across the room to Senbotsu, who seemed to be finishing up some paper work, they had spent over a year building a reputation as the new Konoha Police Corp. He glanced over momentarily to Sumiyaka who was sporting a few bruises from his recent sparring match.

"I don't know why you agreed to that fight. You haven't been in a Taijutsu match in a long time, you're better when you have Ninjutsu available." Sumiyaka could only smile in response to Waikyoku's statement.

"That's exactly why I agreed to the match. Although I have to admit, Guy is most definitely a master in Taijutsu now. He must have doubled in skill and speed since we last fought. It makes me smile knowing I once bested someone like him, even if I don't stand much of a chance against him now."

Waikyoku simply rolled his eyes at this before looking back to Senbotsu as he apparently had finished his paperwork and was approaching his team-mates now. Senbotsu looked between the other two before setting a file down on the desk between the three of them.

"Here is what we know; The Uchiha clan planned to take control of Konoha, Word was leaked to the Konoha elders and the Hokage, Within a month the Uchiha were wiped out completely. This leads to several obvious conclusions; The Uchiha Massacre was an inside job backed by the higher ups of Konoha, Who ever performed the massacre had the skill to not only take out all the Uchiha but also do it silently in a single night, There were no bodies found by any one, only ash, Lastly it had to be someone they knew since there was no attempt to fight back against whoever was wiping out the clan."

Sumiyaka tilted his head slightly as he asked the question he knew Senbotsu was leading up to. "So who would be capable of such a thing?"

Senbotsu sighed softly before he answered that question "Itachi Uchiha. He has the skill, the knowledge, and he knew all of them on a personal level."

"So what is it you plan to do with this information?" Their heads whipped towards a corner of the room as Itachi emerged from the shadows. Waikyoku looked between Itachi and Senbotsu as they seemed to be staring at one another, trying to size each other up or decipher what the other was going to do next. _'If it comes to a battle in this small room Ita__chi will have a serious advantage. A sharingan in a small space is just asking for a disaster. We need room so we can get behind him or outside his field of vision.'_

"... Nothing. As far as I can tell this is just Konoha cleaning up a mess left behind by the earlier generation." Senbotsu seemed completely dispassionate as he said this, but Itachi and Waikyoku knew otherwise.

"Good. Burn the files and any other evidence that could lead to such a conclusion." With that Itachi vanished from the room.

_'Despite how he acted, Senbotsu is glad all the Uchiha are gone. I know he had a grudge against the whole clan for a long time, probably still does. He only makes an exception for Itachi because he actually works hard to be skilled without his sharingan. In truth if Itachi never used his sharingan he'd still be a fearsome opponent, the fact he can and does use it though just helps push how suicidal it would be to go against him.'_ Waikyoku finally turned to Senbotsu as he seemed to still be staring at the spot where Itachi was. Finally he turned back to the others before speaking up. "You heard him, destroy all evidence that points to the Uchiha Massacre. Sumi, I want you to help me clean up here. Wai, go take care of the evidence we have north of town."

Waikyoku smirked at this before rushing off, heading for a section of the forest north of Konoha. Landing outside a small shack tucked away in the trees, quietly walking inside and smirking at the man before him as he glared openly at the Konoha Police Enforcer. "What do you want you sick freak? You and your buddies break into my apartment, kidnap and interrogate me, and then keep me confined to this building with these stupid seals. What could you want now?!"

Waikyoku smiled a very wide smile behind his mask "Oh I was just dropping by to let you know that the investigation is over. We're removing all the evidence and letting things continue as they were." The other man sighed at that. "Finally. Now that all this crap is over I can head home." He started to walk towards the door but Wai placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back.

"Um, you seem to have misunderstood. You see I'm here to get rid of the evidence. You couldn't be trusted to keep your mouth shut a few months after the incident happened. You think we're going to trust you with everything we talked about and questioned you about here?" The man's eyes grew with desperation the longer Wai talked. He leaped back and took a stance, prepared to fight to the death if he must. "If you think I'm just some piece of trash you can ball up and throw away you're wrong. I'm a Konoha shinobi and I'll fight till my last breath if I must."

Waikyoku smiled at the man's determination to live and the passion he spoke with in his voice. _'What were the words Itachi used? …. Oh yes, Burn all the evidence.'_ Waikyoku smirked as he formed a seal with his hands.

* * *

Well what did you think? I'm curious what other people think of my work. Please let me know if you think the story is going in the right direction. Also, I would like to remind you all that my Hinata is very OOC (Out Of Character). She is bold and outgoing. I think it gives her a certain feisty attitude. Please review!~ Ja ne.


End file.
